


Geraman

by Liana_DS



Series: Homo Homini Lupus [6]
Category: Hangeng (Musician), Zhang Li Yin (Musician)
Genre: Action, Family, Fluff, Romance, Werewolf
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Li Yin, wanita cantik, lemah lembut, dan bersuara emas. Siapa yang tak mencintainya? Akan tetapi, sang bidadari akan berubah mengerikan dalam kondisi tertentu. "Jika kau tidak pergi darinya, tempat ini akan penuh darah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Han Geng dan semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

* * *

_Selain melolong, salah satu cara serigala untuk berkomunikasi adalah menggeram. Geraman biasanya disertai dengan perubahan ekspresi serigala menjadi lebih mengancam. Serigala sering menggeram saat berburu untuk mengintimidasi mangsa. Tujuan lain dari menggeram adalah untuk menunjukkan dominansi pada serigala asing yang mengancam klan, sehingga klan bisa tetap terlindungi._

* * *

Li Yin seorang wanita berambut hitam ikal yang cantik. Dia selalu tampak kalem dan pandai membawa diri. Sebagai seorang penyanyi, ia mengukir prestasi dengan suara merdunya, bukan dengan tingkah sembarangan yang menghebohkan. Dengan keindahan diri dan kepribadian yang demikian, Li Yin menjadi pusat perhatian para lelaki di Cina.

Han Geng seorang pria tinggi yang tampan. Pembawaannya tenang nan ramah, mampu meluluhkan hati semua wanita yang melihat. Di dunia akting, dia adalah raja; tak banyak aktor yang bisa mengalahkan kemampuannya dalam seni peran. Para produser film memperebutkannya untuk bermain dalam film mereka. Semakin banyak ia tampil di layar lebar, menyajikan film-film berkualitas, makin banyak juga penggemarnya, terutama dari kaum wanita.

Suatu ketika, Li Yin dan Han Geng bertemu, lalu dunia mereka menjadi berbeda. Menjadi lebih indah, itu jelas, karena mereka saling jatuh cinta. Akan tetapi, ada satu hal lagi yang lebih banyak muncul setelah mereka menikah.

Geraman.

***

Suatu ketika, baik Han Geng maupun Li Yin sama-sama libur. Semua film telah rampung, semua jadwal manggung pun telah selesai. Li Yin, yang saat itu sedang hamil anak pertama, mulai merasakan mualnya kembali setelah duduk manis beberapa saat tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia bangkit dan melepas _earphone_ yang ia gunakan untuk mendengarkan musik klasik, memutuskan untuk ‘bekerja’. Han Geng, yang sedang menamatkan surat kabar paginya, mengalihkan pandang pada betinanya. “Li Yin, mual lagi?”

“Sedikit. Mungkin, kalau aku melakukan sesuatu, tak akan terasa lagi,” ucap Li Yin sambil merenggangkan badannya yang agak kaku, “ _Gege_ mau kubuatkan sesuatu?”

“Aku belum mau makan apa-apa lagi setelah menghabiskan dua porsi sarapan buatanmu,” Han Geng tertawa, “Terserah kau saja, deh. Kalau memasak membuatmu tidak mual, lakukan saja, tetapi jangan berdiri terlalu lama. Nanti kau lelah.”

“Jangan khawatir, _Ge_ ,” ucap Li Yin, senang karena suaminya—atau _jantan_ nya, dalam bahasa kaum manusia serigala—masih cukup perhatian, “Kalau kau masih kenyang, kubuatkan kopi saja, ya?”

“Boleh juga,” Han Geng melipat korannya, lalu melangkah ke dapur, “Kau sendiri ingin minum apa? Mau kubuatkan susu?”

“Tidak usah. Bisa kubuat sendiri,” Li Yin mendorong Han Geng keluar dapur, “Aku sedang ingin bekerja, jadi jangan ikut-ikutan. Kau ke ruang musik saja. Nanti minumannya kuantar ke sana.”

“Untuk apa aku ke ruang musik?”

“Main musik untukku, kek. Kau sudah jarang main piano dan aku kangen permainanmu,” Li Yin menepuk perlahan perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar, “Dia juga kangen, nih. Sana, cepat mainkan piano usang itu.”

“Biarpun piano usang, kau masih tetap merindukan bunyinya, ‘kan? Dasar kau.” Han Geng mengecup puncak kepala istrinya, membuat sekujur tubuh Li Yin memanas. Pria tampan ini masih ‘berbahaya’, ternyata. Li Yin pikir, reseptornya tidak peka jika sedang hamil, tetapi nyatanya sama saja dengan sebelum hamil. Lebih peka, malah. “ _Gege_ , apa yang kau lakukan, sih?”

“Mencium betinaku. Tidak boleh? Kau kelihatan lebih manis kalau sedang hamil.”

“Aish, sudah sana!” Li Yin mendorong Han Geng keluar dapur sekali lagi, menutupi malunya. Han Geng tergelak. Dia paham pentingnya ‘penandaan’ pada betinanya. Kecupan-kecupan kecil yang manis seperti tadi akan melumpuhkan Li Yin dan dominansinya terhadap Li Yin akan bertambah kuat. Tak akan ada satupun pria yang bisa merebut Li Yin dari Han Geng jika sudah begitu.

Setelah Han Geng berlalu ke ruang musik, Li Yin mulai bekerja. Kopinya sih masih ada. Sayang, susu khusus kehamilan yang ia beli sudah habis, padahal susu itu sangat ampuh untuk menghilangkan mual. “Garam dan merica juga sudah habis. Harus belanja, nih.” gumam Li Yin. Ia cepat-cepat menyeduh kopi untuk Han Geng, lalu masuk ke ruang musik.

“ _Ge_ , aku harus pergi belanja.”

Han Geng meletakkan secangkir minuman hitam pekat yang baru ia hirup sedikit. “Apa yang harus kau beli?”

“Susu, garam, meri—“

“Buat daftarnya. Biar aku yang beli.” potong Han Geng. Li Yin, yang sedang mengingat apa saja keperluan rumah tangga yang stoknya sudah habis, kaget mendengarnya. “Kok begitu?”

“Kalau kau kebanyakan jalan, dia dalam bahaya,” Han Geng menunjuk perut Li Yin, “Dia sudah tambah besar dan rawan.”

Li Yin mengamati perutnya. _Masih enam bulan kehamilan, hampir tujuh. Kalau dibandingkan perut ibu hamil yang sudah sembilan bulan, ‘kan masih lebih kecil. Han-_ gege _terlalu khawatir_ , pikirnya.

“Aku sudah biasa belanja sendirian selama _Gege_ _shooting_ , jadi tidak apa-apa. _Gege_ di sini saja.” Li Yin meyakinkan, tetapi Han Geng menggeleng mantap. “Ada dua pilihan: aku yang belanja atau belanja bersamaku.”

Li Yin menghembuskan napas panjang, tetapi kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya. “Baiklah.... kalau begitu, belanja bersamaku?”

Cahaya bermain-main di wajah Han Geng. Binar mata kekanakannya juga kembali. “Aku akan siap-siap! Tunggulah di ruang tamu!”

Han Geng baru akan berjalan ke kamar, tetapi Li Yin menahannya. Si lelaki menoleh. “Ada apa?”

Tiba-tiba, Li Yin mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Han Geng. “Aku cuma ingin ‘menandaimu’. Nanti ‘kan kita keluar; akan ada banyak wanita yang melihatmu. Para wanita itu harus tahu bahwa kau milikku.”

“Kau melakukan itu untuk membalasku saja, ‘kan? Gara-gara ‘insiden’ di dapur tadi?” tanya Han Geng sambil tersenyum jahil. Li Yin jadi malu karena ketahuan. “Itu ‘kan alasan sampingan.”

Iris mata Han Geng memerah, berkilatan. “Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada bibir lembutmu itu sepulang kita belanja.”

***

Han Geng dan Li Yin pergi belanja dengan berjalan kaki, jadi mereka juga pulang dengan jalan kaki. Lengan Han Geng terus melingkari pinggang betinanya. Sesekali ia bertanya, “Kau tidak apa-apa?” yang dijawab dengan sabar oleh Li Yin, “Iya, Han _-ge_. Aku masih kuat.”

“Benar, ya? Aku tidak bisa merasakan nyeri perutmu atau lelah kakimu. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, langsung bilang.”

“Iya, iya. Daripada itu....” Li Yin memandang sekeliling, “...mengapa mereka terus memandangi kita? Padahal aku sudah berusaha tampak senormal mungkin.”

‘Senormal mungkin’ yang dimaksud Li Yin adalah tidak tampak seperti artis.

“Abaikan saja. Mereka hanya iri pada kedekatan kita.” jawab Han Geng santai sambil menarik Li Yin dalam rengkuhan lengannya. Li Yin kembali gugup karena aksi ‘berbahaya’ pria ini. _Han-_ gege _benar-benar provokator yang ulung,_ batinnya.

“Permisi... apakah Anda Li Yin?”

Suara anak kecil di belakang membuat Han Geng dan Li Yin menoleh. Anak laki-laki yang memanggil itu berkulit putih, berpipi tembam, bermata sempit, dan mungil. Manis sekali. Li Yin tak tahan untuk membungkuk dan mengusap pipi anak itu. “Benar, aku Li Yin. Siapa namamu?”

“Ba Yuen.” Anak itu menjawab dengan suara khas anak-anaknya. Malu-malu, dia menyodorkan selembar kertas dan sebatang pulpen. “Bolehkah aku minta tanda tanganmu?”

“Tentu saja.” Li Yin segera membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas kertas. Anak itu tampak senang. “Terima kasih...”

“Kembali.”

Anak itu tak segera pergi. Ia memandang perut Li Yin yang membesar. Disentuhnya perut Li Yin. “Adik bayi?”

Han Geng dan Li Yin tertawa kecil mendengar komentar si anak. “Iya, benar. Kau pernah punya adik bayi juga?” tanya Han Geng.

Si anak mengangguk. “Perut _Mama_ ku besar.” Ia menggambarkan ukuran perut ibunya dengan membuat bola imajiner di depan perutnya. Aih, betapa polos. Li Yin dan Han Geng semakin senang bicara dengan anak ini, membayangkan anak mereka kelak akan seperti anak ini juga, mungkin lebih lucu. Sayang, belum sempat bicara lebih lanjut, anak itu sudah ditarik ibunya karena si ibu malu. “Maaf... Maaf mengganggu perjalanan kalian berdua. Maafkan anak saya...” ucap wanita yang kelihatannya hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Li Yin itu.

“Tak perlu minta maaf. Ba Yuen lucu sekali. Kami berharap anak kami nanti bisa selucu dia.” kata Li Yin saat menggerak _-_ gerakkan telapak tangannya, membentuk gestur jangan-terlalu-dipikirkan. Han Geng mendukung pernyataan itu. “Doakan anak kami bisa semanis anak Anda kalau sudah lahir.”

Sang ibu rupanya senang anaknya dipuji. “Pasti. Terima kasih sudah memberikan anak saya tanda tangan. Ba Yuen adalah fans berat Anda.” katanya sambil membungkukkan badan. Li Yin dan Han Geng membalas dengan sama hormat. “Terima kasih kembali. Sekali lagi mohon doanya untuk keselamatan kelahiran anak pertama kami.”

Tak disangka, kejadian ini memicu banyak orang untuk mendatangi Han Geng dan Li Yin. Han Geng agak kewalahan juga melindungi Li Yin dalam kerumunan ini. Memang susah menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia biasa kalau mereka dikenal sebagai artis. Biarpun begitu, sedikit demi sedikit,  jumlah kepala di kerumunan itu mulai berkurang setelah satu persatu mereka mendapat tanda tangan dari idola mereka. Pasangan suami-istri itu lega karena mereka tidak harus berdiri lebih lama dari satu jam untuk menunggu kerumunan itu bubar.

“ _Gege_ ,” bisik Li Yin, sedikit merintih, “kakiku mulai lelah...”

“Nah, ‘kan? Makanya, kau di rumah saja tadi,” ucap Han Geng, khawatir, “Sebentar lagi kita pergi. Aku akan membantumu.”

Namun, Han Geng dan Li Yin tak semudah itu pergi.

“Nona Li Yin, kaki Anda lelah? Mari, saya bantu!”

Setiap artis memiliki fans yang agak gila sampai yang gila sekali. Li Yin termasuk salah satu yang memiliki fans gila sekali. Si penggemar dengan kurang ajarnya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul dan kaki Li Yin. Sang penyanyi kaget berat, tetapi tidak sempat menghindar. Refleks kakinya (yang dalam keadaan biasa akan menghancurkan muka fans kurang ajar) kurang bagus karena sedang bengkak. Li Yin hampir terangkat dari permukaan tanah.

“Grrrr...”

Li Yin terkesiap.

Suara ini....

Tiba-tiba saja, Han Geng mengambil alih Li Yin dari rengkuhan si penggemar. Dipeluknya Li Yin dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya memuntir kedua lengan pria itu. Iris merah Han Geng berkilat sejenak, tetapi tak ada yang dapat melihatnya selain Li Yin dan pria tak tahu sopan-santun itu. Li Yin bisa merasakan napas Han Geng yang tak teratur, biarpun pria itu sedang tersenyum.

“Jangan sentuh dia lagi atau tanganmu retak,” kata Han Geng, hampir tak terdengar, “Li Yin milikku, Tuan yang Baik.”

Pria itu sangat ketakutan. Ia merasakan dominansi Han Geng atas Li Yin yang meluap-luap. Karena itu, saat Han Geng melepaskan tangan si ‘pengancam’, orang itu langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Li Yin masih terkesima akibat kejadian barusan. Dia tak pernah melihat Han Geng begitu ‘tersinggung’. Akan tetapi, belum sempat Li Yin berpikir lebih jauh, Han Geng sudah membopongnya dengan hati-hati. “Maaf membiarkanmu disentuh oleh orang itu.” bisik Han Geng pada Li Yin, menyesal. Li Yin tersenyum maklum. Dikalungkannya sebelah lengan pada leher Han Geng yang kokoh. “Jangan dipikirkan. Ayo, kita pulang.”

Bagaikan robot yang aktif melalui kalimat perintah, Han Geng melesat membawa Li Yin pulang setelah Li Yin meminta. Baik orang biasa maupun kamera _paparazzi_ iseng tak bisa menangkap pergerakan Han Geng yang sangat cepat.

Sesampainya di rumah, Li Yin mengungkapkan pikirannya dengan lebih detil. “ _Gege_ , apa tidak apa-apa kau bersikap seperti tadi di depan orang-orang? _Image_ mu bisa berubah di hadapan media dan fans, ‘kan?”

“Siapa peduli?” Han Geng meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di atas meja dapur, “Pria-pria di luar sana siap untuk memangsamu seperti tadi. Mereka akan makin sulit kau halau sendiri. Tentu saja, aku sebagai jantanmu harus campur tangan.”

“Bahkan walaupun campur tangan itu seseram barusan?”

“Tak salah, ‘kan? Ini masalah serius. Kau terlalu cantik, sehingga diinginkan semua pria,” Han Geng mengurung Li Yin dengan dua tangannya, “Sayangnya, kau sudah jadi betinaku. Kalau mereka ingin merebutmu, mereka harus menjatuhkan aku dulu.”

Li Yin mengerjap beberapa kali. Han Geng sangat serius masalah hak milik ini.

“Jadi, kau akan melukai setiap lelaki yang mendekatiku?”

“Tidak semuanya. Hanya lelaki yang akan ‘mengotorimu’ saja. Satu lagi, kau boleh juga melakukan hal seperti tadi jika aku didekati wanita yang ‘kotor’.”

Mata Li Yin melebar. “Benarkah?”

Han Geng mengangguk. “Aku tidak bisa terus dihantui rasa berdosa karena bersama wanita lain saat kau tidak ada,” – _shooting,_ maksudnya—, “Jadi, kalau kau merasa terganggu saat aku bersama wanita lain, beri saja mereka pelajaran.”

Li Yin tersenyum. Hari ini, ia paham betapa Han Geng menyayanginya. Serigala akan menjaga pasangannya sampai akhir, maka wajib untuk mengusir pihak lain yang tidak diinginkan dalam hubungan mereka. Sesudahnya, mereka tak akan sempat melirik yang lain dan akan dimabukkan oleh satu sama lain.

“Baiklah. Demi klan kita yang terlindung, akan kulakukan.”

***

“Aaah, _Baba_ sudah harus _shooting_ lagi besok pagi,” Han Geng bermonolog—maksudnya sih bicara dengan bayinya, tetapi bayinya ‘kan tidak bisa membalas, “Kamu jangan merindukan _Baba_ dulu, ya. _Baba_ akan pulang cepat, kok. Janji!” Han Geng menautkan kelingking besarnya pada kelingking mungil anaknya. Kegelian, bayi lelaki yang manis itu tertawa. Hati Han Geng meleleh melihat putranya yang begitu mirip dengannya itu. “Ish, Lu Han, cepat besar supaya _Baba_ bisa mengajarimu berakting, lalu kita main film bersama! Dengan begitu, _Baba_ tidak akan berpisah denganmu!”

Li Yin tergelak mendengar ungkapan keputusasaan si ayah baru. “Kau ini... Sabar sedikit. Tunggu 17 tahun lagi, baru kau bisa mengajari Lu Han berakting.”

Han Geng menggelitik perut Lu Han, anaknya itu, supaya mau tertawa lagi. “Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu...”

Li Yin hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng bingung. “Terus kau mau apa? Dia ‘kan masih belum bisa belajar banyak. Lagipula, melihat gerakan kakinya yang aktif, kurasa dia akan jadi atlet lari atau pemain sepak bola daripada jadi aktor.”

“Ada benarnya juga, sih. Aku tidak ingin memaksanya menjadi aktor kalau memang bukan itu keinginannya. Wah, dia tertawa lagi! Sini kau, makhluk kecil!” Han Geng mengangkat tubuh anaknya, lalu menggelitik perut si anak menggunakan hidung. Lu Han tergelak, makin bersemangat.

“ _Gege_ , Lu Han sudah capek,” Li Yin mengambil alih Lu Han dari Han Geng, “Dia harus tidur. Kau juga harus tidur.”

Memang setelah tawanya mereda, Lu Han menguap.

Han Geng mengecup sayang dahi si sulung. “Baik, Jagoan. Karena besok _Baba_ berangkat sangat pagi, _Baba_ pamit sekarang, ya. Selamat malam, tidur yang nyenyak.”

Di penglihatan Li Yin, Han Geng menjadi semakin tampan. Entahlah, mungkin karena ia bertindak sebagai ayah yang baik? Apapun alasan Han Geng menjadi lebih tampan, Li Yin tak akan melepaskannya. Pria tampan itu hanya miliknya seorang, biarpun fans dan aktris lain mengklaim pria itu sebagai milik mereka.

***

“Eh? Adegan ini—lagi? Berapa kali aku harus melakukannya dengan Zhu Yan?”

Dahi Han Geng berkerut ketika menemukan _scene_ yang tak begitu disukainya di _script_. Apa lagi kalau bukan adegan ciuman?

“Di situ sudah tertera, ‘kan? Ada masalah?” Sang sutradara menanggapi dengan acuhnya.

“Maaf, tetapi aku tak bisa melakukan ini lagi,” Han Geng meletakkan _script_ nya di depan sutradara, “Aku sudah menikah. Ada seseorang yang akan marah kalau aku melakukan itu sering-sering.”

“Mengapa kau sangat cemas? Li Yin harus tahu resiko menikah dengan aktor sepertimu,” sang sutradara menggulung _script_ dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Han Geng, “Lakukan aktingmu dengan serius kalau kau tidak ingin mencederai karirmu.”

Han Geng merebut _script_ nya kembali. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, tetapi iris matanya sempat memerah. Ia membaca _script_ nya lagi tanpa minat. Ini buruk. Di pikirannya, hanya ada Li Yin, Li Yin, dan Li Yin.

_Maaf._

“Sutradara memang seperti itu,” aktris cantik lawan main Han Geng, Zhu Yan, mendekati Han Geng, “Mohon maafkan dia. Tanpanya, film tidak akan berjalan, ‘kan?”

“Tanpa _kita_ , film tidak akan berjalan,” Han Geng membalik halaman _script_ nya, terus berkonsentrasi pada serentetan kalimat yang harus ia hapal, “Dia tidak bisa terus bertindak semena-mena. Kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk menghentikan progres pembuatan film ini.”

“Jangan seperti itu. Adegan ‘itu’ tak akan lama. Aku akan mengendalikan diriku supaya tidak terhanyut di dalamnya.” Zhu Yan tertawa, tetapi bagi Han Geng, itu bukan sesuatu yang lucu. “Baguslah kalau kau paham mengendalikan diri. Kuharap Li Yin tidak akan membuangku atau merobek mulutku setelahnya.”

Sedikit banyak, hal ini menyinggung Zhu Yan. “ _Gege_ kelihatannya sangat menyukai Li Yin- _jie_ , ya?”

“Begitulah. Dia sudah mengorbankan karirnya untuk bersamaku, jadi apa pantas aku berkhianat di lokasi _shooting_? Lagipula, hanya bibirnya yang benar-benar nikmat untuk kucium.”

Zhu Yan memandang Han Geng dengan rasa tak suka. Pria tampan itu takut pada sang istri? Padahal Zhu Yan sudah cukup mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini, khusus untuk Han Geng, tetapi Han Geng menganggapnya tak lebih dari sampah—itu kesan yang Zhu Yan tangkap.

_Kita lihat apakah pesonaku benar-benar tak bisa menjatuhkanmu._

_***_

_Take._

Han Geng menahan kedua tangan Zhu Yan agar tetap melekat pada dinding. “Kau tidak bisa mengingkarinya. Kau telah tunduk padaku.” Ini adalah dialog yang dibawakan Han Geng, walaupun setengah mati Han Geng menolaknya dalam hati.

“Tidak semudah itu. Kau pikir aku perempuan macam apa yang mudah dijatuhkan?”

Han Geng tersenyum miring. “Kau menantangku?”

“Kalau bukan, lalu apa?”

“Pikirkan lagi kata-katamu.”

Wajah Han Geng mendekat pada Zhu Yan.

_Sial._

Han Geng berbisik pada Zhu Yan saat bibir mereka hampir bertemu,“Akan ada hal tak menyenangkan bagimu jika kau menciumku.”

Zhu Yan membalas tanpa ragu, “Aku tidak takut.”

Han Geng sudah cukup menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Zhu Yan, tetapi Zhu Yan-lah yang ganas. Wanita itu termakan amarah karena merasa kalah saing dengan Li Yin. Ia maju, samar, seolah-olah memang Han Geng yang mendekatinya. Kemudian, ia mencium Han Geng cukup lama dan dalam.

Han Geng terkesiap. Tidak seharusnya begini. Han Geng tak bisa mundur karena sutradara mungkin akan melakukan _take_ ulang kalau adegan ini tidak memuaskan. Akan ada pengulangan adegan tak menyenangkan ini. Han Geng terjebak dalam situasi sulit...

...yang menjadi semakin sulit ketika ia merasakan aura Li Yin dan Lu Han di lokasi _shooting_.

Lu Han kecil, yang berada dalam timangan Li Yin, hendak menoleh ke arah ayahnya, tetapi Li Yin memalingkan wajah Lu Han dari arah yang seharusnya. Mata Li Yin memicing penuh horor. Iris matanya memerah.

_Wanita itu!_

Mata Lu Han teralih ke kalung dengan liontin mawar yang dipakai ibunya dan jadi sibuk memainkannya, lupa pada keinginannya menoleh. Telinga kecilnya bisa mendengar suara geraman aneh, tetapi karena tak mengerti dari mana dan apa arti geraman itu, Lu Han kecil tetap tenang. Malah suara sutradara yang mengagetkannya.

“ _Cut_! Kerja bagus, Han Geng, Zhu Yan! Episode ini selesai!”

Para kru bertepuk tangan lega. Kerja keras mereka akhirnya mencapai ujung. Hanya Han Geng yang kelihatan tak senang. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Li Yin setelah _shooting_ dinyatakan selesai. “Li Yin, kau ke sini? Ah, harusnya kau tak melihatnya...” sesal Han Geng. Li Yin menggeleng pelan. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Lu Han yang menangis karena kaget. “Tak apa, _Ge_ , tak masalah...”

Tangisan Lu Han membuat perhatian seluruh kru teralih. “Oh, Li Yin? Datang menjemput suamimu? Tumben sekali!” sapa salah seorang kru. Li Yin membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat. “Selamat siang. Maaf mengganggu. Aku sedang kangen pada Han _-ge_ , jadi aku datang.”

“Eh, jangan minta maaf. Malah romantis, ‘kan? Sedang bekerja, lalu dijemput istri tercinta,” celetuk seorang kru perempuan, “ _Jiejie_ bawa bekal, ya? Wah!!”

Li Yin meleletkan lidahnya malu. “Iya. Masaknya sedikit asal karena terburu-buru, tetapi masih enak, kok.”

Selagi Li Yin berkomunikasi dengan kru lain, Han Geng hanya diam. Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Ada tanda merah yang tipis di kulitnya , goresan lipstik Zhu Yan.

Ck!

Han Geng menarik Li Yin padanya. “Maafkan aku!”

Li Yin tersenyum tulus dan sekali lagi menggeleng. Baru ia akan mengatakan sesuatu, Zhu Yan datang dan ikut meminta maaf. “ _Jiejie_ , aku tidak tahu kalau kau berniat datang! Aku sungguh minta maaf, tetapi karena adegan tadi ada di _script_... aku...”

“Zhu Yan, bukan?” Li Yin menyapa sang aktris dengan ramah, “Santai saja. Ciuman yang ‘ditentukan’ _script_ dan ciuman sungguhan tentu berbeda rasanya.”

Kalimat Li Yin barusan terdengar seperti kalimat memaafkan. Ekspresi bersalah Zhu Yan langsung berubah 180 derajat. “Nah, lihat, ‘kan, _Ge_? Kau tak perlu khawatir. Sungguh beruntung Han Geng _-ge_ memiliki istri yang pengertian.”

Dahi Han Geng sedikit berkerut ketika istrinya tersenyum tanpa beban pada wanita asing yang telah menciumnya.

Baru setelah Han Geng dan Li Yin dalam perjalanan pulang, sesuatu terungkap.

“Kasihan Lu Han. Dia pasti sangat lelah dibawa berkeliling lokasi _shooting_.” Han Geng mengusap-usap kepala anaknya yang tertidur lelap di pelukan Li Yin. Jalur yang mereka ambil memang padat—kemacetan tak terhindarkan. Beruntung, itu bisa memberi Han Geng waktu untuk memberikan ‘salam selamat tidur’ pada Lu Han.

“Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku ingin mendampingi _Gege_ lebih sering. Mengetahui kerja kerasmu di lokasi _shooting_ membuatku lebih menghargai uang bulanan.” Li Yin tertawa kecil. Han Geng terkejut mendengar komentar ringan itu. “Kau tidak menganggapku sedang bersenang-senang di lokasi _shoot_ —“

Han Geng tidak bisa menuntaskan kata-katanya. Li Yin sudah meletakkan ibu jarinya di depan bibir Han Geng, lalu menelusuri bibir bawah Han Geng perlahan seolah sedang membersihkannya. “Ciuman karena _script_ dan ciuman karena ingin itu bisa dibedakan. Kau mencium Zhu Yan karena _script_ , tetapi dia menciummu karena ingin. Aku jadi kasihan padamu, _Ge_.”

“Li Yin...”

“Rasa bibirnya pasti tidak senikmat milikku, ‘kan? Berani sekali dia memperlakukan _Gege_ seperti ini. Aku akan benar-benar menciummu setiba kita di rumah untuk menghapus ciuman Zhu Yan.

Karena kau milikku.”

Li Yin menyeringai, lalu melanjutkan, “Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu untuk hal ini, _Ge_. Yang tidak kumaafkan adalah wanita yang menciummu.”

Han Geng terpaku. Senyumnya terkembang.

“Aku suka pemikiranmu. Zhu Yan akan belajar sesuatu darimu tentang menciumku.”

***

Beberapa hari berlalu dengan tenang hingga muncul berita mengenai Zhu Yan. Wanita itu absen dari _shooting_ karena mengalami masalah dengan bibirnya. Dalam berita, disebutkan bahwa terdapat sayatan yang membujur dari pipi bawah hingga dagu Zhu Yan, melintasi bibir. Zhu Yan bilang ia lupa mengapa sayatan itu ada di wajahnya, tetapi hal ini membuat sutradara, yang awalnya mengacuhkan permasalahan adegan ciuman Han Geng dengan aktris lain, ketar-ketir. _Script_ diubah dan ini sangat melegakan Han Geng.

 

* * *

_Aku menggeram untuk menghalau serigala lain darimu._

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Yi Xing, lihat _Baba_ , lihat _Baba_... Wah, pintar! Celana Yi Xing sudah terpasang sekarang!” kata Han Geng dengan nada yang ceria. Yi Xing, anak laki-laki kedua di klan Han Geng yang baru berumur tiga bulan, menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya dengan lebih aktif, terbawa suasana yang diciptakan ayahnya.

“Lu Han, ambilkan baju yang biru itu, ya.” pinta Han Geng pada Lu Han, si ‘kakak kecil’.

“Biru? Biru....” Lu Han mengulang perintah ayahnya. Ia baru saja bisa membedakan warna, jadi butuh waktu hingga ia mengambil baju yang dimaksud. Kecil sekali baju itu di penglihatan Lu Han, tetapi yang mengejutkan, baju itu pas dipakai Yi Xing. Gemas pada adiknya yang kecil ini, Lu Han berbaring di samping Yi Xing yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Lu Han mengendus-endus adiknya yang berbau wangi, suka dengan aroma bedak bayi. Geli, Yi Xing memekik, lalu tertawa lagi. Lu Han kaget. Mungkin pikirnya: _orang kecil ini bisa bersuara?_ Gara-gara Yi Xing, Lu Han jadi tertawa juga. Disentuhnya pipi Yi Xing.

“ _Didi_ , _Didi_....” Lu Han mengulang satu kosa kata yang baru ia pelajari dari Li Yin, memanggil Yi Xing. Yi Xing menoleh ke asal suara. Tangannya yang terus bergerak tanpa sengaja mengusap hidung Lu Han. Sekali lagi, Lu Han terkikik. Ia maju sedikit lagi, membiarkan Yi Xing kecil menggosok hidungnya dengan sarung tangan.

“Aih, lihat mereka berdua,” Li Yin masuk dengan celemek di tangan—baru memasak, rupanya, “Manisnya...”

“Hei, aku cemburu.”

“Aku juga cemburu,” Li Yin menanggapi candaan Han Geng, “Apa yang tadi kau lakukan: memanjakan orang selain aku?”

Han Geng tertawa. “Sudah, hentikan kekonyolan ini,” katanya, lalu beralih pada Lu Han, “Sudah waktunya makan, Lu.”

“Makan?” Lu Han langsung berjalan ke arah Li Yin tanpa protes. Wajahnya berseri; ia memang sudah lapar dari tadi. “ _Mama_ , makan, makan!” Lu Han menarik-narik bagian bawah pakaian ibunya. Li Yin menggandeng Lu Han ke ruang makan, diikuti Han Geng yang menggendong Yi Xing. Sedikit kesusahan, Lu Han naik ke kursi makan, lalu mulai menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Dia makan dengan tenang, bersih, dan fokus, seakan-akan makan adalah ritual yang penting.

“Wah, Lu Han pintar! Makannya rapi!” puji Li Yin yang duduk di seberang meja. Pipi Lu Han kecil merona senang. Ia suka jika ibunya tersenyum padanya. Ia makan semakin lahap.

“Li Yin, Yi Xing juga lapar.”

“Ah, iya, iya. Han _-ge_ , kau temani Lu Han, ya.” Li Yin menjawab panggilan jantannya. Lu Han mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. “ _Didi_ makan?”

“Iya, _Didi_ mau makan juga dengan _Mama_. Lu Han makan dengan _Baba_ saja, ya.” Han Geng, yang baru saja menyerahkan Yi Xing pada Li Yin, duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Lu Han. Si ‘kakak kecil’ mengangguk-angguk; adik barunya ternyata juga bisa makan. Hari ini, Lu Han mengetahui banyak hal baru tentang makhluk kecil itu.

Di ruang musik, Li Yin menjalankan tugas hariannya sebagai induk. _Earphone_ memperdengarkan musik klasik, membantunya ‘memberi makan’ Yi Xing. Keadaan rileks memang paling tepat untuk stimulasi menyusui, apalagi ketika Li Yin mendaratkan pandangan pada anak keduanya yang menggemaskan. Senang sekali rasanya melewatkan hari-hari yang damai dengan Yi Xing dan Lu Han sebagai pemanisnya.

“Ups, sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah menduakan Han _-gege_. Biarlah. Han _-gege_ ‘kan juga menduakanku,” Li  Yin mengetuk dahinya dengan ujung telunjuk, “Apa yang kupikirkan? Astaga, ini semua gara-gara kau, Yi Xing. Dasar pengacau hati cilik.”

Yi Xing tidak menjawab. Ia terus minum sambil menikmati saat bersama Li Yin.

Hingga Yi Xing kenyang dan tertidur, Li Yin tak henti-henti memandangi satu lagi putra tampannya.

 _Benar. Aku sudah jadi induk. Maka itu, bukan hanya Han-_ gege _saja yang harus kuikat hatinya. Lu Han dan Yi Xing juga—supaya mereka terhindar dari pengaruh buruk manusia di luar._

_***_

Suatu ketika, Li Yin tampil di sebuah konser. Ini sangat menyegarkan dirinya yang sudah lama menarik diri dari dunia menyanyi. Dengan izin Han Geng yang ‘ingin melihatnya bersenang-senang’, Li Yin pun menjadi pengisi acara dalam konser amal itu.Setelah konser usai, Li Yin bersiap untuk masuk mobil dan menyetir pulang, tetapi dia dihentikan oleh seseorang di tempat parkir.

“Li Yin- _jie_ , bukan?”

Li Yin kaget tak kepalang melihat sosok cantik Zhu Yan, si wanita pengganggu, di belakangnya. Biarpun kesal melihat sosok itu lagi, Li Yin sudah mempelajari _facade_ ramah, jadi ia pasang _facade_ itu. “Oh, Zhu Yan. Kau datang ke sini juga? Aku tidak melihatmu menjadi pengisi acara tadi. Kok kau memakai jaket dan topi hitam begitu?”

“Aku memang tidak mengisi acara,” seringai Zhu Yan, “Aku tidak ingin kedatanganku yang khusus untukmu ini diketahui siapapun.”

“Khusus? Wah, ada urusan apa, nih?”

“Kau tidak ingat, _Jie_? Ah, tentu saja. Bekas luka di wajahku sudah dioperasi plastik sehingga tidak terlihat, tetapi luka itu masih mencari ‘penciptanya’.”

Debar jantung Li Yin meningkat. _Aku sudah menghilangkan ingatannya saat menyayat bibirnya. Bagaimana dia bisa ingat kalau aku pernah melukainya? Lagipula, aku pasti tak tampak jelas di malam yang gelap itu.Ingatan itu harusnya tak pernah ada!_

“Gara-gara luka sialan itu, aku kehilangan _job_ besarku, juga rugi besar karena harus operasi yang membutuhkan banyak uang. Sekarang, setelah beberapa lama mencari orang yang sudah melukaiku, aku bisa menarik satu kesimpulan sederhana. Orang yang paling mungkin menyayat bibirku itu...

...adalah istri pria yang baru saja kucium, bukan?”

Li Yin tersenyum tenang. “Kau mencurigaiku—lagi? Bukankah dulu, kau sudah pernah menuduhku, tetapi tak ada bukti sehingga kau menarik kembali tuduhanmu?”

“Sekarang berbeda. Aku tidak mencurigai. Aku _tahu_ apa yang kau lakukan, Nona Li Yin yang berbibir lembut,” Zhu Yan mengungkapkan rasa tersinggungnya dengan cara yang halus, “Walaupun aku tak punya bukti dan tak bisa memenjarakanmu atas tindakan tak menyenangkan, aku tetap akan membalasmu. Kau akan merasakan sakit yang kurasakan dulu, Li Yin.”

“Sudah selesai?” Li Yin pura-pura menguap, “Bualanmu membuatku mengantuk, padahal aku harus mengemudi untuk pulang.”

“Jangan coba-coba mengabaikan ini,” Zhu Yan berbalik, “atau kau akan menyesal nanti.”

Li Yin masuk ke mobilnya, tetapi sebelum Li Yin menutup pintu, Zhu Yan berkata lagi.

“Oh, iya. Aku belum kenalan dengan putramu yang kedua. Yi Xing, benar? Lu Han dan Yi Xing. Pastilah mereka anak-anak yang tampan seperti Han Geng _-ge_.”

Zhu Yan berjalan menjauh dan Li Yin menutup pintu mobilnya dari dalam, bersikap acuh. Hal itu kontras dengan yang ditunjukkan iris merah darahnya.

***

“Kemudian, pendekar dengan pedang raksasa itu mengalahkan naga jahat. Naga jahat menangis dan pulang ke rumahnya, sehingga Lembah Hijau mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaannya,” Li Yin menutup buku dongengnya, “Selesai.”

Li Yin menatap anak-anaknya satu persatu. Yi Xing sudah lelap, bahkan sebelum cerita berakhir, sedangkan Lu Han masih terjaga. “ _Mama_... cerita lagi, ya?” mohon Lu Han, ingin ibunya tetap tinggal sampai ia tertidur.

“Maaf, Lu Han, tidak ada cerita lagi. Nanti kalau _Mama_ terus bercerita, kau tak akan bisa tidur. Lihat,” Li Yin menunjuk mata Lu Han yang ‘tinggal separuh’, “kau sudah sangat mengantuk. Sebentar lagi, kau juga terlelap.”

Lu Han memang mengantuk, tetapi ia belum tidur, jadi ibunya belum boleh pergi. Ia menggenggam lemah sisi pakaian Li Yin.

“Baik, baiklah. _Mama_ akan menemanimu sampai kamu tidur,” Li Yin membelai kepala Lu Han, “Akan tetapi, kamu harus janji pada _Mama_ satu hal.”

Lu Han menatap Li Yin, seolah bertanya ‘apa itu?’

“Kalau belum pagi, kamu tidak boleh keluar kamar, apapun yang terjadi.”

“Eh?”

“Banyak hal seram di luar kamar pada malam hari, yang hanya bisa diatasi oleh _Baba_ dan _Mama_.” Li Yin mengarang cerita untuk meyakinkan putranya. Lu Han yang cerdas tak semudah itu percaya, tetapi ia yakin bahwa ayah dan ibunya hanya ingin melindunginya serta Yi Xing. Li Yin pasti hanya tak ingin menakutinya dengan menjelaskan secara detil bagaimana ‘makhluk’ itu sebenarnya. Maka itu, Lu Han mengangguk dan memejamkan mata.

Jemari Li Yin menyisir lembut rambut kecoklatan Lu Han. Setelah yakin Lu Han sudah terlelap, Li Yin memberi kecupan selamat malam di dahi masing-masing putranya. Betapa mempesonanya mereka berdua bagi Li Yin, juga Han Geng.

_Aku akan mengusir siapapun yang hendak merusak kalian._

Setengah mengendap, Li Yin keluar kamar anaknya. Ia memutar gagang pintu dari luar, menutup pintu kamar Lu Han dan Yi Xing rapat-rapat. Gagang pintu dari logam mengkilat itu memantulkan kuku-kuku Li Yin yang meruncing.

“Anak-anak sudah tidur?” tanya Han Geng. Matanya memandang langit berbintang—yang berubah merah di penglihatannya. Li Yin mengiyakan.

“Kalau begitu...”

Han Geng memutar gagang pintu ruang tamu yang menuju ke luar rumah.

“...kita bisa mulai berburu.”

***

Dua manusia serigala kini berdiri di atap sarang mereka untuk memastikan  lokasi mangsa.

Han Geng bisa mencium kedatangan manusia dalam teritorinya yang luas. Aroma kayu basah di musim semi tidak mengganggunya karena angin bahkan berpihak padanya, membawakan aroma kuat manusia pengancam. Iris darahnya terarah ke satu penjuru. “Dari sana. Mereka datang dalam kelompok, mungkin 10 atau 15 orang.”

Li Yin mendongakkan kepalanya, mendeteksi aroma lain dalam angin. “Mereka membawa peledak. Cih. Zhu Yan benar-benar ingin menghancurkan kita, tetapi dengan peledak, dia akan meninggalkan jejak.”

“Manusia yang dikendalikan dendam tak akan peduli apakah dia akan dipenjara atau tidak, jadi tak masalah kalau ia meninggalkan jejak di teritori kita,” sekali lagi, Han Geng mengidentifikasi bau penanda manusia yang terbawa angin, “Benar di sana, ‘kan, Li Yin?”

“Ya.”

“Baik. Kita dekati mereka.”

Han Geng dan Li Yin melompat dari atap rumah mereka. Keduanya mendarat sempurna di tanah, lalu melesat menuju arah datangnya ancaman. Semakin dekat, mereka semakin sering mengendap di antara semak. Dua mobil melaju dengan kecepatan rendah, sudah setengah jalan menuju sarang. Wajah Zhu Yan terlihat di spion salah satu mobil. Li Yin menggeram. Beberapa kerutan tanda amarah muncul di wajah yang biasanya kalem itu.

_Wanita itu benar-benar tak sabar ingin kumusnahkan!_

“Tenanglah, Li Yin. Simpan insting pembunuhmu untuk nanti,” kata Han Geng, “Ayo, kita ikuti mereka.”

Han Geng dan Li Yin melesat mendekati dua mobil tersebut, membuat diri mereka disadari sebelum memasuki tahap berburu yang selanjutnya. Zhu Yan melihat dua sosok yang tak asing di spionnya. Ia terkesiap karena mengenali dua sosok itu sebagai Han Geng dan Li Yin, tetapi mengapa mata mereka merah? Mengapa kuku jari tangan mereka runcing seperti cakar?

“Berhenti.”

Mobil Zhu Yan berhenti, begitu pula mobil di belakang Zhu Yan. Han Geng dan Li Yin berhenti pula, menunggu reaksi mangsa mereka.

Satu kaki yang ramping menginjakkan kaki keluar mobil. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhu Yan? “Han Geng _-ge_ , Li Yin- _jie_ , kaliankah itu?”

“Sudah sangat jelas, bukan?” Nada yang sengit digunakan Han Geng, menciutkan nyali Zhu Yan sedikit. Akan tetapi, Zhu Yan tidak segampang itu menyerah untuk balas dendam. Ia jentikkan jarinya. Kode itu dipahami orang-orang suruhannya sebagai perintah untuk bertindak. “Kalau melihat wujud kalian yang seperti ini, aku jadi pangling. Yah, tetapi ini semakin meyakinkanku kalau orang yang menyayat bibirku saat itu adalah Li Yin- _jie_.”

“Huh, sebenarnya aku malas harus muncul di hadapanmu dengan bentuk seperti ini,” Li Yin tersenyum miring, “tetapi karena kau bersungguh-sungguh, aku pun akan bersungguh-sungguh.”

“Aku senang mendengar itu. Apapun kalian sebenarnya, iblis atau yang lain, orang-orangku akan menghancurkan kalian.”

Sedikit demi sedikit, pria-pria dengan bersenjata api mendekati target mereka. Han Geng menghitung dengan teliti berapa jumlah lawannya. Dua belas orang, lumayan.

“Li Yin, kita pecah mereka. Jika ada yang tinggal dan yang lari, kau kejar yang lari.” bisik Han Geng. Li Yin mengangguk mengerti.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Han Geng melaju menuju para penembak. Peluru-peluru dimuntahkan, tetapi tak satupun melukai Han Geng. Timah-timah panas itu berakhir di genggaman Han Geng. Dengan sisi tangannya, Han Geng mematahkan laras  senapan, lalu meninggalkan tiga sayatan panjang di tubuh si penembak. Menyaksikan hal ini, para penembak yang ketakutan semakin brutal menyerang. Beberapa peluru mulai berhasil menggores kulit Han Geng, tetapi di saat serangan terfokus pada sang jantan, betinanya beraksi. Ia menyerang para penembak dari mobil satunya. Dua penembak tumbang karena Li Yin.

“Langsung temukan rumah mereka!” perintah Zhu Yan yang meragukan kemenangannya. Beberapa penembak yang tak berhasil melukai Han Geng naik ke mobil dan mengemudi menuju sarang.Sesuai rencana, beberapa penembak ada yang tidak lari—dan itu adalah jatah Han Geng.

Sementara itu, Li Yin mengejar mobil Zhu Yan yang menuju ke sarangnya.

_Orang sepertimu bahkan tak pantas melihat Lu Han dan Yi Xing, Zhu Yan! Pergi dari sarangku!_

“Sial! Mengapa dia cepat sekali? Manusia macam apa Li Yin sebenarnya?” gerutu Zhu Yan yang mengamati pergerakan Li Yin dari spion. Tiba-tiba, Li Yin menghilang dari belakang mobil. “Ke-ke mana dia?” Salah seorang penembak mencari dengan seksama di belakang, tetapi tidak melihat apapun.

Li Yin sudah melompat ke kap mobil.

Mobil melambat. Ini momen yang ditunggu-tunggu Li Yin. Ia melompat turun dari kap dan memecahkan kaca mobil dengan tendangan dari samping.

Prang!

Kaget, si pengemudi kehilangan kendali. Mobil berputar tak karuan. Ruang gerak yang sempit semakin menyusahkan Li Yin, tetapi beruntung, ia bisa memperluas ruang geraknya sendiri dengan membuka pintu yang ada di sisi lain. Dijatuhkannya Zhu Yan dan para penembak keluar mobil, lalu ia sendiri keluar sebelum mobil itu menabrak sebuah pohon.

“Tembak!” Zhu Yan memerintahkan orang-orangnya. Desingan peluru terdengar kembali, tetapi Li Yin bisa menghindari tembakan-tembakan itu dengan gesit, walaupun ada beberapa peluru pintar yang menembus lengannya. Timah panas tidak menghentikan Li Yin; ia terus menendang, mencakar, dan menggigit tubuh para penyerangnya. Senjata-senjata api berjatuhan. Li Yin segera menginjak senjata-senjata itu sampai hancur.

Para penembak yang menjadi ‘jatah’ Li Yin sudah jatuh. Tinggal Zhu Yan, tersudut di dekat mobil yang ringsek. Li Yin melangkah cepat dan mencengkeram kerah baju Zhu Yan. “Dengar,” Li Yin menggeram marah, iris mata darahnya berubah menjadi merah kehitaman, “aku tak akan membiarkanmu memasuki teritori ini lagi dan mengganggu anggota klanku. Camkan ini baik-baik, walau nanti aku akan menghapus ingatanmu. Jangan pernah datang lagi karena aku tidak akan sekedar menggeram untuk menghalaumu.”

Zhu Yan menelan ludahnya sulit. Li Yin menghempaskan wanita itu ke tanah. “Bawa kecoa-kecoa itu pulang.”

“Ba-baik....” Layaknya orang linglung, Zhu Yan memasukkan satu persatu anak buahnya ke dalam mobil, lalu mengemudi keluar teritori. Li Yin bisa memastikan Zhu Yan benar-benar lupa tentang dirinya dan Han Geng setelah ini. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya mobil itu dari pandangan, Han Geng muncul dari arah berlawanan.

“Lihat diri kita, Li Yin.” Han Geng menertawakan keadaan dirinya dan Li Yin yang berlumur darah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Li Yin menghembuskan napas panjang. “Akan sangat lama membersihkan darah sebanyak ini. Ck, aku benci manusia seperti mereka.”

“Satu hal yang bagus dari pertarungan ini adalah perginya mereka untuk selamanya dari teritori kita.” Han Geng membersihkan pipi Li Yin dari noda darah.

“Kuharap. Kalau ada pengancam lagi yang muncul, aku sebagai betina alfa tak akan tinggal diam.”

Han Geng mengamati Li Yin. Sungguh mengagumkan efek kasih sayang pada klan terhadap perubahan jati diri betina. Li Yin yang kalem, ramah, dan cantik dengan cepat berubah menjadi mesin pembunuh. Bahkan, karena banyaknya darah yang membasahi tubuhnya, titik demi titik darah masih menetes dari ujung-ujung kuku Li Yin.

“Lu Han dan Yi Xing tak akan suka melihat kita begini. Belum waktunya mereka mempelajari darah dan pertarungan. Ayo, kita pulang dan membersihkan diri,” Han Geng menggandeng Li Yin untuk kembali ke sarang mereka, “Sudah lama aku tidak mandi denganmu.”

Li Yin tersenyum malu. Iris hitamnya yang berbinar kembali lagi. Sebagai wanita, Li Yin tak pernah mampu melawan perasaannya pada Han Geng, apalagi dengan tawaran mandi bersama tadi. Perburuan malam ini berakhir dengan manis.

Saatnya bersenang-senang berdua sebelum pagi datang.

Matahari terbit pagi berikutnya. Lu Han membuka mata. Sosok yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah Li Yin, anggun dengan blus dan rok putih. Wanita itu baru saja membuka tirai jendela Lu Han, membiarkan sinar mentari masuk. “Pagi, Sayang. Mimpi indah?” Li Yin duduk di sisi ranjang putranya. Lu Han menggeleng. “Aku tidak mimpi... tapi aku senang lihat _Mama_ di sini.” ucapnya sambil tersenyum lemah, masih mengantuk. Bocah itu lalu memeluk Li Yin manja. Betapa harum dan hangat tubuh sang induk. Li Yin tertawa kecil. “Hei, ayo bangun dan mandi. Kamu ‘kan harus masuk sekolah.”

Sedikit enggan, Lu Han melangkah ke kamar mandi didampingi Li Yin. Lu Han tak tahu jika bidadari yang selalu ditunggunya setiap pagi itu bisa menjadi makhluk paling mengerikan jika ada yang mengganggunya.

* * *

_Aku menggeram untuk melindungi dirinya yang berharga. Menjauhlah atau tempat ini akan sangat berantakan._

* * *

_  
_   



	3. Chapter 3

“ _Mama_ , main, main!” Yi Xing kecil sudah bisa berjalan. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk _grand_ piano di tengah ruangan sambil menarik-narik baju ibunya. Li Yin, yang sedang duduk santai sambil mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone_ , menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dengan semangat, Li Yin menggendong Yi Xing ke arah biola. “Oke, kita main musik! Yi Xing mau main piano?”

“Ting-tung-ting!” Yi Xing menyebut piano dengan bunyinya. Li Yin tertawa. “Iya, ting-tung-ting itu namanya piano, Yi Xing. Coba bilang ‘piano’.”

“Piano!” Yi Xing menyebutkan kata baru itu dengan lantang. Li Yin mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi lembut Yi Xing. “Pintar!”

Li Yin duduk di kursi piano sambil memangku Yi Xing. Bocah berlesung pipit itu langsung menekan tuts-tuts piano mengikuti pola terakhir yang diajarkan sang ayah padanya. Tiba-tiba, Yi Xing melompat turun dari pangkuan Li Yin.”Yi Xing, mau ke mana?”

Yi Xing berlari ke arah tiang partitur, di mana biola Li Yin diletakkan. Bocah itu melompat-lompat, berusaha meraih biola di tempat tinggi itu. Li Yin tertawa. “Astaga, kamu mau belajar main biola juga?” Li Yin mengambil biola dan menggeseknya. Yi Xing berlari kembali menuju piano, membuat Li Yin bingung.

“ _Mama_ main itu, aku main piano!”

Rupanya, Yi Xing ingin berkolaborasi dengan Li Yin, seperti Han Geng biasanya. Li Yin jadi geli melihat semangat Yi Xing ini. “Baiklah...”

Yi Xing kembali memencet tuts-tuts piano, memainkan lagu sederhana: ‘ _Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars_ ’. Li Yin berusaha mengikuti permainan Yi Xing yang masih agak berantakan. Butuh konsentrasi lebih untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan permainan putranya daripada dengan suaminya. Walaupun demikian, lagu itu berakhir dengan cukup baik, sehingga mendapat tepuk tangan dari pendengarnya.

Hah? Pendengar?

“Yi Xing hebat!” teriak Lu Han yang baru saja pulang sekolah. Bocah itu berlari menuruni tangga dalam ruang musik, menuju instrumen megah di tengah ruangan—menuju adiknya, lebih tepatnya. Wajah Yi Xing menjadi cerah melihat sang kakak. Ia melompat turun dari kursi piano dan menubruk-peluk Lu Han. “ _Gege_!!!”

Lu Han terdorong mundur begitu Yi Xing menubruknya. “Yi Xing, lepaskan aku!”

Bukannya melepaskan, Yi Xing malah menggesek _-_ gesekkan rambutnya di perut Lu Han, membuat Lu Han terpingkal-pingkal. “Geliii!!”

Li Yin menempelkan ujung-ujung jari tangan kanannya ke dahi. Kalau dua anak lelakinya bertemu, pasti langsung heboh, tetapi memang lebih baik begini. Rumah ‘kan jadi ramai.

“Tadi permainan yang bagus. _Baba_ jadi iri.”

Suara berat yang tak asing ini mengagetkan Li Yin. Ia mendongak ke arah pintu masuk di sisi tangga. Han Geng berdiri di sana, tersenyum, lalu turun menyusul anak sulungnya. “Han _-gege_! Kapan kau datang? Kau tidak _shooting_?” tanya Li Yin, segera menghampiri jantannya dan melepaskan jaket yang dikenakan pria itu.

“Tadi, _Baba_ menjemputku di sekolah. Aku juga kaget! _Baba_ minta izin pulang duluan dari _shooting_ , katanya.” jelas Lu Han. Li Yin membulatkan bibirnya. “Memangnya bisa?”

“Bisa saja. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghalangiku berkumpul dengan kali—an!” Han Geng limbung dan hampir jatuh karena tiba-tiba, Yi Xing memeluk kakinya. Anak itu benar-benar seperti koala yang menempel di batang pohon sekarang. Han Geng tertawa. Segera digendongnya si anak bungsu. “Hei, pianis cilik. Kangen padaku?”

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, Yi Xing menunjuk alat musik besar di tengah ruangan. “ _Baba_ main piano!”

“Yi Xing, _Baba_ ‘kan masih lelah...”

“Tidak apa-apa,” Han Geng memotong ucapan istrinya, lalu mengangkat Yi Xing di atas bahu, “Ayo, kita main piano!”

Li Yin menemukan sedikit keanehan pada Han Geng, tetapi karena terseret atmosfer ceria yang dibawa sang suami, Li Yin tak bisa menolak untuk bermain musik bersama. Kali ini, kolaborasi yang tercipta benar-benar apik. Pasangan ini memainkan lagu Li Yin yang terkenal, ‘ _First Love’_. Si anak sulung yang bersuara baguslah yang menyanyi, sementara kedua orang tuanya bermain instrumen. Yi Xing yang tak begitu hapal syair lagu ibunya mengikuti sesekali. Selama menggesek biolanya, Li Yin tak bisa mengalihkan pandang dari Han Geng. Selain karena pesona pria itu yang tak pernah bisa ia tangkal, Li Yin mengkonfirmasi satu hal.

Gege _... pucat?_

***

Malam harinya, Lu Han dan Yi Xing diminta Li Yin untuk membangunkan Han Geng dari tidur panjangnya. Setelah main musik, Han Geng langsung menuju kamar, mengatakan dirinya ingin istirahat sebentar, jadi Li Yin, Lu Han, dan Yi Xing tidak mengganggunya. Sayang, waktu makan malam telah tiba dan Han Geng harus bangun.

“ _Baba_...” Tangan-tangan mungil Lu Han dan Yi Xing mengguncang gumpalan besar yang tertutup selimut di depan mereka. Tumben sekali Han Geng menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya (ya, sampai muka) saat tidur.

Tiba-tiba, Yi Xing menarik tangannya. “Lu _-ge_ , selimutnya panas sekali.” katanya. Lu Han mulai merasa bahwa adiknya benar. Seketika otaknya bekerja menyusun hipotesis.

“ _Baba_... _Baba_ sakit, ya?” tanya Lu Han cemas, “ _Baba_ , ayo makan dulu, biar tidak sakit...”

Mendengar sulungnya berkata begitu, Han Geng cepat membuka selimutnya. “Tidak, _Baba_ tidak sakit...” sangkal Han Geng, padahal suaranya yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang agak merah tak bisa berbohong, “Waktunya makan malam, ya?”

“Iya.” Yi Xing menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada ayahnya, kasihan mendapati sang ayah yang terbaring letih di depannya.

Han Geng turun dari tempat tidur. Lu Han membisikkan sesuatu pada Yi Xing, yang direspon dengan anggukan mengerti. Kedua anak itu segera menggandeng tangan ayah mereka. “ _Baba_ , hati-hati jalannya....” kata anak yang paling kecil. Han Geng tak mengerti. “Memang ada apa?”

“Soalnya _Baba_ sakit, jadi harus kami pegangi kalau berjalan.” Lu Han mengangguk mantap, yakin kalau dia melakukan hal yang benar. Han Geng tersenyum geli sekaligus terharu dengan perbuatan baik sang anak, walaupun akan lebih baik kalau sang anak tidak mengetahui sakitnya. “Terima kasih banyak, Xing, Lu.”

Sesampainya di meja makan, Lu Han dan Yi Xing melapor pada Li Yin.

“ _Mama_ , _Mama_ , _Baba_ sakit!” ucap Yi Xing dengan hebohnya, seolah sedang mengadukan temannya yang nakal. Li Yin memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Han Geng. “Benarkah?”

Han Geng tertawa lemah. “Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit—“

Belum tamat Han Geng bicara, Li Yin sudah menempelkan dahinya ke dahi suaminya. Ditatapnya Han Geng sejenak, menggagalkan penyangkalan pria itu. Wanita itu berdiri tegak kembali, menunjukkan kecemasan. “Kau demam, _Ge_. Makan saja dulu, nanti minum obat.”

Yi Xing meleletkan lidahnya jijik, membayangkan pahit obat di mulutnya, padahal bukan dia yang akan minum obat. Li Yin menepuk kepala si bungsu. “Yi Xing tidak suka minum obat, ‘kan? Makanya, jangan sampai sakit seperti _Baba_. Makan dan istirahat yang cukup, OK?”

Nasihat Li Yin pada Yi Xing ini mengandung sindiran halus pada lelaki di seberang meja, sebenarnya.

***

Li Yin tidak bicara dengan Han Geng selama satu malam untuk memberi pria itu pelajaran, walaupun keduanya sama-sama ingin saling bicara. Malam berikutnya, barulah Li Yin mengorek alasan mengapa Han Geng bisa sampai sakit.

“Kuduga karena _shooting_ ,” Han Geng menghalangi cahaya lampu masuk ke matanya dengan satu lengan, “Kau tahu ‘kan bagaimana jadwalku akhir-akhir ini.”

“Manusia serigala memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang jauh melebihi manusia normal, tetapi kau tetap jadi sakit begini. Itu artinya, kau melampaui batas kemampuan tubuhmu hingga keterlaluan.” Li Yin memeras handuk kecil yang baru saja direndamnya dalam sebaskom air. Kemudian, ia menepuk dahi, pipi, dan leher Han Geng dengan hati-hati.

“Apa boleh buat? Kontrak sudah dibuat.”

“Maka, kau harus memikirkan kemampuanmu sebelum menandatangani kontrak,” sahut Li Yin, “Bukan hanya itu. Kau juga harus memikirkan klanmu.”

Li Yin yang biasa pemberani kini  memalingkan muka, terkesan menghindari kontak mata dengan Han Geng.

“Kau marah karena aku berada di rumah lebih sebentar daripada dulu?”

Ini alasan klasik yang membuat seorang istri marah pada suaminya, jadi Han Geng menduga ini pula yang menyebabkan Li Yin bersikap sedikit ‘sengit’ terhadapnya. Tebakan yang beruntung, Han Geng, karena memang itulah penyebab Li Yin jadi seperti ini.

“Selama ini, aku berusaha untuk tidak egois, jadi aku membebaskanmu untuk mengejar karirmu. Sayang, semakin lama, kau berubah _workaholic_ dan seolah melupakan kami yang di rumah. Katakan bahwa ini bukan pandangan subjektifku sebagai betinamu, _Ge_.”

“Tak apa kalau kau menginginkanku lebih sering di rumah,” jemari Han Geng yang panas bertaut dengan jemari Li Yin, “karena memang begitu seharusnya. Wajib bagi kita untuk saling mengikat dan sepertinya... akhir-akhir ini, kita makin jauh. Aku mengacuhkanmu dan kau enggan menahanku di sarang, benar?”

Hening menggantung. Jelas bahwa hubungan yang merenggang ini bukan kesalahan satu pihak.

Li Yin meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Han Geng, menemukan kenyamanan di sana. “Maaf.”

“Aku juga,” Han Geng menahan Li Yin supaya tetap berada dalam posisi itu, “Teruslah bermanja seperti ini, maka aku akan segera sembuh.”

“Dasar perayu ulung yang tampan.”

“Dasar betina cantik yang menarik semua pria.”

Li Yin tersipu untuk kesekian kalinya, kalah dalam hal merayu. Itulah yang ia suka dari jantannya. Hati Li Yin lelah disuruh menunggu kepulangan Han Geng dari lokasi _shooting_ , tetapi sekalinya pulang, Han Geng menenggelamkannya dalam kenikmatan. Li Yin berharap hanya dia wanita yang ditenggelamkan Han Geng atau dia akan sangat kecewa.

Beruntung, Han Geng memang hanya (ingin) menenggelamkan Li Yin dalam jerat pesonanya.

“ _Ge_ , istirahatlah,” Li Yin menegakkan punggungnya kembali, “Besok, kita teruskan lagi metode terapi aneh ini.”

Han Geng mengangguk dan memejamkan mata. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga pria pekerja keras itu hanyut dalam mimpi. Sejenak, sang alfa kehilangan dominansinya. Hebat. Sesuatu sesederhana rasa letih dan demam bisa membuat serigala ganas menjadi seperti bayi dalam tidur.

Astaga.

Itu berarti... malam ini, hanya Li Yin yang masih cukup kuat untuk melindungi seluruh klan.

Ah, tetapi siapa peduli? Li Yin mengecup bibir Han Geng singkat, memberi salam selamat malam.

_Aku akan selalu menjagamu, biarpun kau tidak bisa menjagaku balik._

_***_

Dini hari. Mata Li Yin terbuka lebar secara tiba-tiba, menunjukkan sepasang iris merah.

_Malam ini tidak akan menjadi malam yang tenang._

Li Yin menyibakkan selimutnya tanpa suara supaya tidak membangunkan Han Geng. Sayang, ketika ia akan turun, tangannya ditahan seseorang. Li Yin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sepasang iris merah yang menatap balik padanya dalam kegelapan.

“Tunggu. Aku juga... uh... akan pergi....”

Li Yin mendorong Han Geng kasar hingga pria itu, yang awalnya sudah separuh bangkit, kembali rebah di ranjang. “Aku akan berburu sendirian.”

“Tidak bisa!” Han Geng protes, “Kita sepasang alfa, maka tidak boleh ada salah satu dari kita yang mungkir dari tugas!”

Li Yin menahan tubuh Han Geng supaya tidak bangun lagi. Dominansi sang betina melimpah, melumpuhkan Han Geng—yang biasanya melumpuhkannya.

“Selamat tidur, _Ge_.”

Napas Han Geng tersendat. Ia berjuang untuk melawan kekuatan Li Yin, tetapi tak berhasil. Matanya perlahan terpejam.

“Li Yin...”

Namun, akhirnya, Han Geng jatuh tertidur lagi, dipaksa rasa letih, sakit, dan perintah tak tertolak dari Li Yin. Setelah memastikan Han Geng tertidur, Li Yin berjalan menuju pintu, mencabut anak kunci, lalu mengunci pintu kamar—dari luar. Hal yang sama ia lakukan pada pintu kamar dua anaknya. Ia masukkan dua kunci itu dalam saku celananya, membuat komitmen untuk membawa kunci-kunci itu kembali.

Persiapan selesai. Li Yin melompat ke atap rumahnya dengan tujuan menentukan posisi mangsanya.

“Ketemu,” Li Yin berucap pada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat tiga Jeep berisi pria-pria bersenjata laras panjang, tipikal pemburu hewan, “Mari kita mulai berburu, Li Yin—pasti itu yang dikatakan Han _-gege_ kalau dia bersamaku.”

***

“Hei, siapa wanita itu?” Salah seorang dari para pemburu melihat Li Yin di spion mobil. Satu pemburu lain menggeleng cepat, takut. “Mengapa matanya merah menyala begitu? Jangan-jangan, dia han—“

Pengemudi Jeep mengemplang rekannya yang suka berkhayal itu. “Dasar kau, kebanyakan menonton film horor itu tidak bagus,” katanya, lalu beralih pada pemburu yang pertama bicara, “Dia kelihatan tidak seperti manusia biasa. Lolongan yang asing dari hutan ini mungkin berasal dari kalangannya.”

“Tunggu, tunggu. Wajah wanita itu seperti tak asing...”

“Lho? Benar. Itu ‘kan Li Yin, penyanyi _ballad_ yang terkenal itu?”

“Benarkah? Dia artis? Heh, ini jadi makin menarik saja. Dia hanya sendiri, lagi. Mari kita berkenalan dengannya.”

Tiga mobil berhenti. Beberapa pria turun dan membentuk lingkaran, mengelilingi Li Yin.

Enam belas orang. Sangat lumayan.

“Wah, apa yang kita dapatkan di sini? Bukankah kau Li Yin, sang artis terkenal itu?” Basa-basi sang pemimpin kelompok membuka percakapan. Li Yin tetap memasang _facade_ datarnya. “Siapa kalian dan mau apa di teritoriku?”

“Teritori? Ah, mirip sekali dengan serigala kebanyakan. Kebetulan, kami pernah mendengar lolongan yang ‘istimewa’ dari ‘teritori’ ini, lolongan yang khas dari spesies tak diketahui. Rupanya, itu milik ‘klan’mu?”

“Pemburu serigala? Peneliti? Penyelundup hewan?” Li Yin mengajukan beberapa opsi, _straightforward._

“Apa kami harus memilih? Semua yang kau sebutkan tadi adalah pekerjaan kami.”

Li Yin menggeram. “Jika tujuan kalian hanya untuk mengetahui sumber lolongan asing itu, maka kalian sudah mendapatkan jawaban dan bisa pergi.”

“Tidak semudah itu. Kau memancing rasa penasaran kami. Seorang penyanyi cantik nan kalem sepertimu adalah _werewolf_ —itu fakta yang mengejutkan. Ah, dan setelah dipikirkan, bukankah kau menikah dengan Han Geng, aktor hebat itu? Dia pasti satu jenis denganmu. Haha, sekali tembak dapat dua burung!”

Li Yin mengepalkan tangannya. “Pergi. Jangan ganggu klanku.”

Bukannya pergi, para pemburu mengarahkan senapan mereka pada Li Yin. Respon para pemburu ini menunjukkan bahwa mereka tak memiliki niat baik sama sekali.

Jadi, Li Yin menerjang dan menusuk perut salah satu pemburu dengan cakarnya yang tajam.

Letusan senjata membelah kesunyian hutan, bersahut-sahutan. Dengan tangkas, Li Yin menghindar dan menangkap peluru-peluru itu di antara jarinya. Butiran timah panas di tangannya ia luncurkan balik ke arah para penembaknya, cukup cepat dan kuat untuk menembus tubuh beberapa orang lawannya. Li Yin menjambak rambut salah seorang pemburu dan melemparnya ke arah pemburu lain, membenturkan mereka dengan keras ke pohon. Satu lagi pemburu menangkap tangannya dari belakang, tetapi Li Yin memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk menghempaskan penangkapnya ke depan.

“Sial!” Para pemburu yang tersisa mulai putus asa menyaksikan kekuatan Li Yin yang mengerikan. Para pemburu itu hampir tak memiliki kesempatan menang.

Namun, bukan berarti para pemburu tak bisa menang sama sekali.

Li Yin membenturkan kepala dua pemburu ke kaca mobil hingga (kacanya) pecah, lalu membuka paksa dua pasang mata itu untuk menghilangkan ingatan mereka dengan iris merahnya. Dua lagi pemburu tumbang. Li Yin menoleh pada tiga pemburu yang tersisa.

Dor!

Sayang, sebelum sempat berbuat apa-apa, Li Yin ditembak. Dada kirinya tertembus peluru berukuran besar. Darah memancar deras, semakin memerahkan kemeja putih Li Yin.

“Akhirnya, kami bisa juga mengenai daerah vitalmu.” kekeh si pemburu yang berhasil menembak Li Yin. Wanita itu terjatuh di atas lutut, satu tangannya melingkari dada. Ia tertunduk, beberapa titik darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

“Ukh...”

Tiga pemburu mendekati Li Yin, siap dengan berupa-rupa alat untuk menahan Li Yin. “Kau akan menunjukkan kami di mana sarangmu. Jangan melawan.”

Li Yin tertunduk, rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajah.

Tali sudah dilingkarkan ke tubuh Li Yin saat wanita itu terbatuk. Sebutir peluru keluar dari mulutnya.

“Kalian pikir, aku semudah itu dikalahkan?”

Li Yin mendongak, lalu melesatkan satu peluru ke kaki pemburu di depannya dengan tangan kosong. Kaget, para pemburu siap menembak lagi, tetapi Li Yin sudah keburu membenturkan kepala mereka satu sama lain.

Selesai.

Li Yin terengah. Diludahkannya segumpal darah ke samping. Rasa sakit karena tembakan berhasil mengusiknya. “Ini bukan pertarungan yang mudah. Sebaiknya, segera kuhilangkan ingatan mereka, lalu membersihkan tempat ini.”

Satu persatu tubuh dilemparkan dalam tiga mobil. Li Yin kemudian membanting keras pintu-pintu mobil dan mendorong mobil-mobil itu menjauh dari teritorinya. Entah bagaimana, mesin mobil-mobil itu menyala sendiri, sehingga melaju meninggalkan tempat itu. Li Yin berlari kembali ke sarangnya. Dari atap, ia bisa melihat tiga mobil itu melaju di jalan lurus yang bersih dari pohon, keluar hutan. Li Yin tersenyum puas. “Semoga perjalananmu menyenang—uhuk!!”

Brash! Sejumlah besar darah membasahi atap. Li Yin terkejut. Separah itukah lukanya? Sepertinya iya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur sekarang.  

Li Yin segera turun dan masuk rumah, terhuyung-huyung. Ia bermaksud membersihkan diri dan mengobati lukanya, tetapi hal itu tak bisa ia lakukan. Li Yin tak sadarkan diri di lantai ruang tamu.

***

Pagi. Matahari menyelusup lewat celah kecil pada tirai, membawa Han Geng kembali dari istirahat panjangnya yang seperti orang mati. Ia tak bermimpi, tidak pula mengigau atau—bahkan—bergerak dalam tidur. Ia benar-benar mengistirahatkan tubuh dan semua inderanya semalam, sehingga ia pulih sekarang.

Han Geng bangun perlahan. Tangannya menyangga tubuh di sisi ranjang yang kosong.

Sisi ranjang yang kosong?

“Hah?”

Han Geng menoleh ke sisi ranjang di mana Li Yin biasa berbaring. Matanya melebar dan kesadarannya yang tercerai kini berkumpul semua.

“Li Yin!”

Gagang pintu kamar terputar kasar beberapa kali. Han Geng berdecih ketika sadar Li Yin menguncinya—apa lagi kalau bukan untuk menahannya, sementara Li Yin bertarung sendiri? Akhirnya, Han Geng merusak gagang pintu kamar untuk membuka kuncinya. Berhasil. Ia segera berlari keluar.

“ _Baba_....”

Hal pertama yang ia lihat di ruang tamu adalah Lu Han yang membersihkan tubuh Li Yin dari darah. Seember cairan encer merah keruh ada di samping anak itu. Tangan Lu Han memegang sapu tangan merah—yang pasti awalnya berwarna putih. Li Yin sendiri sudah berada di sofa—dari posisinya yang semula: di lantai berdarah, di samping meja tamu. Tubuhnya sudah bersih karena sang anak membersihkannya, tetapi kemejanya masih bernoda darah.

***

Ketika cahaya kembali memasuki mata Li Yin, ia sudah berada di kamarnya kembali. Pakaiannya bersih, tubuhnya bersih, rambutnya juga bersih, padahal ia tidak ingat mandi sebelum ini. Ia ingat berburu dan pulang dalam keadaan berdarah. Lainnya tidak.

Siapa yang membersihkannya?

“Sudah bangun? Selamat pagi.”

Sapaan Han Geng mengejutkan Li Yin sedikit, tetapi senyum pria itu menenangkannya kembali. “ _Gege_... apa yang terjadi?”

“Kau berburu sendirian, lalu pulang dalam keadaan berlumuran darah. Kau pingsan di ruang tamu. Lu Han merasakan auramu yang lemah, jadi dia bangun dan mendobrak pintu kamar yang kau kunci. Ia melihatmu, mengangkatmu ke sofa, lalu membersihkan tubuhmu dengan handuk kecil. Aku bangun, melihatnya _shock_ , lalu menyuruhnya tidur kembali. Terakhir, aku yang mengurusmu.”

Li Yin ternganga. “A-apa? Lu Han... melihatku?”

“Dia tak hanya melihatmu. Dia merawatmu,” Han Geng mengusap tengkuknya setelah meletakkan nampan sarapan, “Aku benar-benar tidur seperti orang mati sampai tidak merasakanmu. Aku sangat menyesali hal itu.”

Mata sayu Li Yin semakin sayu. “Dia _shock_ , benar ‘kan?”

“Tentu saja. Ia tak pernah melihatmu seperti itu. Lawanmu pasti sangat kuat sampai meninggalkan tembakan di dadamu, tetapi tak penting bagiku siapa mereka. Kau kembali ke sini dalam keadaan baik, itu cukup.”

Li Yin bersusah-payah duduk di ranjangnya. “Terlepas dari itu... bagaimana keadaan Lu Han? Aku jauh lebih mencemaskannya.”

Han Geng menggeleng. “Dia bisa mengerti setelah aku jelaskan. Memang terkadang ada hal seperti ini, tetapi karena kau orang yang kuat, maka kau akan cepat pulih, itu yang aku katakan. Dia kelihatan lebih baik ketika kembali ke kamarnya.”

“Apakah dia menangis?”

“Iya, tetapi yang penting di sini adalah kemampuannya melawan takut untuk merawatmu. Nah, buka mulut.” Han Geng siap menyuapkan sarapan, tetapi Li Yin tidak mau membuka mulutnya dulu.

“Lu Han masih sangat kecil.”

“Itu yang kupikirkan sebelum aku melihatnya malam ini—juga melihatmu. Bahwa apa yang kita lindungi suatu saat akan balik melindungi kita, itu terbukti. Seperti Lu Han yang selama ini kita lindungi ternyata mampu menolongmu saat kau pingsan di ruang tamu.

Juga sepertimu yang selama ini kulindungi, ternyata mampu menolongku saat aku tidak bisa menolong diriku sendiri.”

Dalam keadaan terdesak, beberapa orang akan lebih memilih menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Hal itu tidak berlaku di klan manusia serigala, di mana dalam keadaan terdesak, para anggota berusaha tetap saling melindungi.

“Aku ingin menemui Lu Han.”

“Pulihkan dulu dirimu dengan masakanku ini—anggap saja balasan untuk tadi malam. Aku sembuh berkat tindakanmu mengunciku, tau. Aku jadi istirahat penuh.” canda Han Geng. Li Yin tersenyum, tetapi air mata harunya mengalir. Ia berhasil melindungi keluarganya, sehingga masih bisa melihat mereka saat ini.

* * *

_Aku menggeram untuk menjagamu._   


_Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama untukku._

* * *


	4. Extra

Beberapa tahun berlalu.

“Ketua klub teater itu ternyata manusia serigala? Jangan bercanda, deh.” Yi Yun, anak perempuan teman satu geng Lu Han (pemuda itu kelas 3 SMA sekarang), terbelalak kaget. Lu Han mengiyakan. “Aku menargetnya untuk menjadi betinaku kelak.”

“Wah, _Gege_ , Lu Han _-ge_ sudah dapat calon alfa. Kau bagaimana?” tanya Zi Tao, teman geng Lu Han yang lain, pada kakak lelakinya, Wu Fan, ‘rival’ Lu Han dalam geng. Wu Fan mengemplang sang adik. “Hanya mendapatkan betina saja bukan masalah besar bagiku. Aku menemukan satu di sekolah sebelah.”

Lu Han tersenyum miring. “ _Cheerleader_ dari sekolah sebelah, eh? Rumornya sudah tersebar ke seluruh angkatan. Menarik; sepertinya kita bakal bersaing lagi untuk membangun klan.”

“Itu agak sulit. Kita tak mungkin menikah setelah lulus SMA. Jadi, kita harus menunda hal ini sampai beberapa tahun ke depan.” kata Wu Fan. Lu Han tergelak. “Ada benarnya, tetapi kita sudah harus mengunci gadis-gadis itu.”

“Ide bagus.”

Yi Xing, adik Lu Han yang juga bergabung dalam geng itu, berbisik pada Yi Yun. “Kelihatannya, kakak-kakak kita membicarakan sesuatu yang agak dewasa.”

Yi Yun hanya bisa meringis malu. Ia paham apa yang ‘dewasa’ itu, mengingat dirinya juga sudah punya pacar.

Tiba-tiba, Lu Han menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Iris matanya merah dan kukunya meruncing. Karena tidak merasakan ancaman, Yi Xing bertanya, “Ada apa, _Ge_?”

Lu Han baru menjawab setelah ia melompati pagar kawat yang mengelilingi lapangan basket tempat mereka nongkrong. “Tak ada. Aku segera kembali!”

***

Di klub teater...

Seorang gadis manis berambut lurus panjang menendang anggota klubnya hingga si anggota pria membentur dinding ruangan klub. “Jangan menyentuhku seenaknya hanya karena kita cuma berdua di sini! Aku sudah punya pacar!”

“Kau gadis yang kuat, tetapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku dari memilikimu!”

Si gadis mendengus kesal. Ia mencengkeram kerah baju lawannya dan menariknya ke atas, lalu melemparkannya ke arah cermin. Beruntung, lemparannya tak terlalu kuat sehingga cermin tak sampai pecah, hanya retak. Gadis itu menatap nanar lawannya, tetapi—sial—pemuda itu bangkit lagi! “Heh, kau pantang menyerah, ya?” kuku-kuku si gadis meruncing seiring dengan seringai kemarahannya, “Apa mukamu pernah tercabik-cabik oleh pisau? Bersiap-siaplah; kau akan mengalaminya!”

Kaki jenjang si gadis menapaki lantai ruang klub dengan cepat. Kuku-kuku runcing sudah terarah ke wajah siswa ‘nakal’ itu, tetapi satu tangan yang kuat melingkari pergelangan tangan ramping si gadis.

Tangan Lu Han.

“Tahan, Zhao Xi,” komando Lu Han pada pacarnya yang cantik (tetapi garang) itu, “Biar aku.”

Iris merah dan kuku-kuku runcing Zhao Xi menghilang setelah mendapat perintah (disertai dominansi) dari Lu Han. Pemuda mata rusa itu kemudian menghampiri siswa kurang ajar yang berani mendekati gadisnya. ‘Pisau-pisau’ di ujung jarinya ia arahkan ke daerah sekitar kelopak mata siswa asing itu.

“Pergi,” geraman serigala beta tersembunyi di dalam kata perintah Lu Han, “atau ruangan ini akan berwarna merah karena darahmu.”

Ultimatum serigala beta memang melumpuhkan, apalagi jika harga diri si serigala beta baru saja dilukai. Si pemuda tak berkutik. Lu Han mengakhiri peringatannya dengan melemparkan si pemuda asing ke luar ruang klub melalui pintu ruangan yang terbuka, begitu keras hingga tubuh si pemuda meretakkan dinding di seberang ruangan. Dua orang di ruangan klub tidak peduli dengan nasib yang di luar; toh pemuda itu sudah pingsan.

“Zhao Xi, kau tidak apa-apa?” Lu Han mengamati gadisnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Baguslah, ia masih cantik dan rapi, belum ternoda oleh siswa tadi. Zhao Xi mengangguk sebagai konfirmasi. “Sejujurnya, _Ge_ , kau tidak perlu melemparkannya ke sana,” si gadis menunjuk dinding yang retak dengan ibu jarinya, “Sekolah akan rugi besar.”

“Salahkan dia yang memicu amarahku. Tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh menyentuhmu, walaupun kau dan aku belum resmi menjadi _breeding pair_ dalam klan.”

Zhao Xi tersenyum. “Terima kasih sudah menjagaku. Aku suka mendengar geramanmu tadi. Kedengarannya sangat... jantan. Yah, biarpun wajahmu tidak mendukung, sih...”

Lu Han berdecak. “Selalu.”

“Tidak apa-apa, ‘kan? Itu ciri khasmu. Tidak usah disangar-sangarkan seperti tampang kapten tim basket,” Wu Fan, maksudnya, “karena begini saja, kau sudah sangat tampan dan kuat. Kau sudah menjatuhkanku dengan pribadimu yang seperti ini. Orang tuamu pasti melakukan _mixing_ dengan baik.”

Tawa kecil Lu Han mengisi ruangan. “ _Mixing_ , ya?”

“Yup. Senyummu yang manis, juga mata yang bercahaya dan keramahanmu, adalah ciri khas ayahmu, bukan? Suaramu yang lembut dan bibirmu yang menggoda, serta jiwa yang terkendali—bukankah milik ibumu?”

“Ada beberapa hal yang harus kutambahkan. Jiwa ibuku tak akan terkendali jika menyangkut ayahku dan wanita lain. Selain itu, ada satu hal lagi yang diwariskan ibuku padaku.”

“Apa itu?”

“Geramannya yang galak.”

Zhao Xi membulatkan matanya. “Wow. Aku akan belajar banyak dari beliau sebelum jadi betinamu.”

* * *

_Aku menggeram untuk melindungi hal yang penting dan kucintai._

_Anakku juga melakukan hal yang sama._

* * *

**SIXTH STORY OF HOMO HOMINI LUPUS SERIES: END**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini bukan FF K-pop, jadi ini satu-satunya cerita dari series ini yang g bakal kupublish ke satu blog FF K-pop tempat aku biasa ngirim FF.Habis, Zhang Li Yin ‘kan dari C-pop, walaupun di Korea juga terkenal sih... FF ini terinspirasi dari EXO’s ‘Growl’, sebenarnya, maka judulnya jadi ‘Geraman’.  
> Anyway. Di sini, aku banyak ngubah nama orang sembarangan, nama Cina diubah jadi nama Korea gitu. ‘Zhu Yan’, aktris yang nyium Han Geng, itu sebenarnya ‘Sooyeon’ alias Jessie J... eh, Jessica SNSD. Aku sebel aja liat dia di MV ‘Super Girl’, demi apapun juga modelnya kenapa harus dia?! Kakak Li Yin juga cantik, kali. Cantikan Kakak Li Yin, malah! #emosi  
> ‘Zhao Xi’, pacar Lu Han, itu ‘Sohee’ alias Yoon Sohee, model cewek di MV ‘Wolf’ dan ‘Growl’ EXO. Dia ‘kan deket-deket terus tuh sama Lu Han. Beruntung banget bisa membintangi MV dengan 12 cowok cakep...  
> Mind to review?  
> P. S. Ada yang suka bikin RPF C-pop atau tau tempat publish C-pop fic yang bagus? Tell me!!!


End file.
